


Past Encounters

by Kaidan



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidan/pseuds/Kaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a fill for the heroeskink thread <a href="http://heroeskink.livejournal.com/1455.html?thread=140207#t140207">over on livejournal</a> something like two years ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Past Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a fill for the heroeskink thread [over on livejournal](http://heroeskink.livejournal.com/1455.html?thread=140207#t140207) something like two years ago.

Noah Bennet was definitely insane. He thought so anyway. He had to be, ending up on this sticky situation. He remembered perfectly well how he'd ended up like this, laid out starkers on silk sheets, he just couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd agreed to it at all.   
  
"Relax, cub." purred a voice overhead. Opening his eyes again, the fifteen year old scowled at the man above him. Noah had half a mind to scratch that smug look off his face right here and--  
  
He let out an undignified moan at the pressure applied to his lower regions. The tension left his body just enough to enjoy the stroking motion, and he let out another moan, quieter this time, almost like a mewl.   
  
"That's it, that's it, just relax." the man said again -- Noah couldn't remember his name, Adrian or something like that. He did a funny flick with his wrist, and Noah's eyes widened, a tense coiling he hadn't realized built in his stomach springing open violently. "Ah--ahh!" his body went rigid, then limp, collapsing back against the sheets.  
  
Alan, wasn't it?, smirked more, leaning down and kissing the curve of his hip, licking away the filth of Noah's climax. "Don't." Noah begged him. "That's gross." oh yeah, his name was Adam.  
  
"It isn't." Adam assured him, his hand dipping under Noah's lanky frame to pull him up. A sudden heat enveloped his flaccid penis, and it jumped back to attention almost instantly inside the warmth of this perfect stranger's mouth. For a moment, he thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
" _Now what's a cub like you doing on these streets, and at this hour?"_  
  
 _He tried ignoring him, walking around him, head down. This idea suddenly didn't sound like a good one now that it was in motion._  
  
 _"You look cold, and lost." the figure fell into step behind him, reaching a hand out, and instantly Noah flinched. "I'm not lost." he growled defensively, looking as threatening as an angry kitten._  
  
 _The man chuckled, turning half away. "Well, if you insist. I for one am cold, so I'm going to go and get warm. You're free to come along, my door is open to lost cubs." A single look was exchanged, as if the man knew why Noah had ventured to this side of town, and with a swish of a ridiculous coat, the stranger turned and headed the opposite way._  
  
 _He hesitated, pondering that look, before another cold breeze rattled his teeth, and he followed after the man._  
  
Noah was brought back to the present as the air made contact with his wet erection. Adam was now fumbling with his belt. "Wait--" Noah started, but ceased his blubbering when his eyes met with the others. The intensity in his stare was enough to make Noah even harder, if that was possible at this part.   
  
Fingers prodded against his backside now, and suddenly he was flipped over. "Not so rough." he protested, again silenced, this time by poking fingers. Dry fingers. A stifled whimper escaped his lips as they poked and pulled apart. He vaguely wondered where that gentle stranger had gone to, leaving this--  
  
"Ngh." his face went down into the sheets, stifling a moan as a wet tongue replaced those probing fingers, diving in without thought. Noah's erection was now weeping, begging to be touched, but he couldn't move.  
  
That tongue was gone, and for a moment, Noah seriously considered bolting for the door clothes in hand, but a nudging at his backside stopped all thought, and before he could so much as mentally prepare, he was filled, and instantly oh so full.  
  
"Ah-- it hurts." he half sobbed. "D, does it always hurt?" Adam leaned over him, his movements softening again, and he pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward again, making Noah cry out again. "It'll only hurt for a little, cub, just relax." he all but cooed, kissing the exposed part of Noah's neck.   
  
He was seeing black spots at the corner of his vision, and he could feel every jerk and twist of Adam's hips. It felt so good, in a weird, sort of painful way. The spots grew darker, and soon Adam had Noah crying out again as his lower abdomen tensed up once more. "Hold out just a little longer, cub, that's it."  
  
Noah writhed against him, and something warm erupted inside him, and he lost it again, this release more powerful than the last, and it left him trembling and gasping beneath this man he'd only met an hour ago. A broad hand stroked his back, relaxing him again. Once the afterglow faded, a cold knot tied itself up in his stomach. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. He was going to get up, get dressed, go home, and he was going to suppress this like he had never suppressed before.   
  
Just... as soon as he got a few minutes rest...


End file.
